


Sea and Sky

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Tokyo Milk "Sea and Sky" (Море и небо)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395





	Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Tokyo-Milk-Parfumerie-Curiosite/Sea-and-Sky-19159.html

Сначала они пугают.  
Волны чернильного бархата и обвалы графитно-серых туч колышутся, ползут, стекаются, не смешиваясь, словно пытаются поглотить весь мир вместе с тобой.  
И все никак не могут добраться до каменистого островка, на котором ты жадно вдыхаешь резкий, сладкий, соленый, почти спиртовой порыв ветра и чувствуешь, как кружится голова. В самом центре безмолвного, медленного вращения ты пытаешься рассмотреть неясную точку на переливающейся поверхности – то ли нос корабля, то ли русалку.  
В лицо летит горсть брызг, соль обжигает губы, глаза щиплет от...  
сладкого дыма вишневой сигарильи и ты поднимаешь глаза от затянутой в бордовую замшевую перчатку ручки, которую только что целовал, в последний раз глубоко вдыхая исчезающий аромат хиосской мастики.


End file.
